


Le flingue entre ses cuisses

by Satanders



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman Forever - Fandom
Genre: Foreplay, Gun Kink, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Teasing, twiddler
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Harvey se réveille avec un poids sur la poitrine...mais ce n'est que Ed.





	Le flingue entre ses cuisses

Les réveils d'Harvey n'ont plus été agréables depuis qu'il a été brûlé à l'acide au tribunal. Chaque matin, il ouvre les yeux, il quitte le monde de l'oubli pour revenir à celui de la douleur, du déchirement et des atermoiements.  
Il fait toujours en sorte d'avoir sa pièce à portée de main - et un flingue, mais il s'agit là plus d'une question de survie liée à ses nouvelles activités.  
Sa pièce est comme un fétiche qui chasse l'incertitude. Grâce à elle, il échappe aux souffrances de sa persona brisée en deux, elles se réunissent pour former un tout recousu à la va-vite mais recousu tout de même.  
Mais ce matin-là, il y a quelque chose de lourd sur sa poitrine qui l'empêche de respirer convenablement et lui fait oublier le souvenir de sa peau qui se disoud.  
D'un réflexe naturel, il repousse le poids sur son torse et celui-ci geint en s'accrochant à lui comme une ventouse. Harvey n'est guère du genre patient et il va pour prendre son arme, mais celle-ci n'est plus à sa place.  
"Tu crois que je te laisserais dormir avec un flingue sous ton oreiller alors qu'on partage le même lit ?", grogne le Riddler en baillant.  
Il finit par s'écarter de lui-même, roulant sur le côté pour s'emmitoufler dans les draps et la fourrure qui recouvre le lit. Il se met à ronronner de plaisir en s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller en plumes, et Harvey tourne la tête, tend la main pour caresser son dos nu. Ses doigts comptent les vertèbres et Ed se recroqueville, la peau hérissée par la chair de poule. C'est mignon.  
\- Où est-il ?, gronda Harvey.  
\- Descends plus bas, susurra Edward avec un sourire dans la voix.  
La main de Harvey - sa main droite, sa main lisse et juste - obtempère, parcourant la peau douce et chaude jusqu'au creux des rein, et atteint les fesses.  
Ed laisse échapper un soupir tremblant et commence à s'agiter. Alors Harvey en profite pour se rapprocher.  
\- Tu bandes ?, souffle-t-il contre son oreille.  
\- Pourquoi ? ça t'intéresse ?, réplique le Riddler en gloussant.  
La main large d'Harvey se fraye un chemin entre ses cuisses, et le silence s'installe entre eux quand, à force d'exploration entre les draps, Two Faces sent le canon de son arme coincé sous l'érection de son amant.  
\- Vilain garçon, murmure Harvey tandis que sa main couverte de cloques empoigne une fesse pour la serrer fermement.  
\- Continue, j'aime quand tu me complimentes, répond Edward sur le même ton, légèrement joueur.  
L'ancien procureur étouffe un ricanement contre sa nuque, l'y embrassant en dégageant lentement son flingue des parties intimes de son partenaire.  
\- Tu devrais faire plus attention, déclare-t-il plus sérieusement. Un coup peut partir très vite.  
\- Pas quand c'est toi qui tire, le nargue Ed en tournant la tête pour le regarder.   
Il se lécha les lèvres, un éclat narquois dans le regard, une lueur que Two Faces commençait à bien connaître.  
\- Je parie que tu t'es beaucoup entraîné à la fac, pas vrai ? Harvey Dent, le brillant étudiant, passait-il ses nuits à défouler ses bas instincts sur tous les petits culs du campus ?  
Harvey fait lentement glisser le canon tiède entre les fesses du Riddler et ce dernier tressaille.  
\- Ne me tente pas, menaçe Two Faces.  
Sa main brûlée lui empoigne les bourses et Ed se cambre. Malgré la dangerosité de la situation, il semble encore plus excité. Ils savent tous les deux comment ça va se terminer, car Harvey ne fait même pas mine de chercher sa pièce.  
Ce n'est qu'un préliminaire.  
Two Faces écarte son arme pour lui saisir la queue et se blottir contre lui.  
\- Tu te laisses tenter tout seul, rétorque le Riddler en souriant, le sexe déjà tendu.  
\- Dépravé, chuchote Harvey en lui mordillant le cou.  
\- Ah, avoue que tu aimes plutôt ça, se moque Ed.  
\- Moui, réplique l'ancien procureur en accentuant la pression de ses dents sur son épaule.  
Edward couine de douleur, mais se retient de supplier. Il sait bien que ça n'aura aucun effet. Harvey n'est pas le genre de personne à avoir la moindre pitié.  
Alors il serre la pièce d'Harvey dans la paume de sa main pour repousser les sensations désagréables. Face aux avantages, il peut supporter quelques inconvénients. Même dans sa brutalité, Harvey arrive toujours à le faire jouir, à lui faire aimer la façon dont il maltraite sa chair, et c'est là qu'est son génie.  
Two Faces a les qualités de deux hommes différents au lit comme dans les rues de Gotham, et c'est pour cela qu'Ed lui rendra sa pièce à la fin de leur partie de jambes en l'air.  
Il ne voudrait pas gâcher cette magnifique dualité.


End file.
